Swim Lessons
by Lolli Soda Pop
Summary: On a hot day, Alfred begs for his boyfriend Arthur to join him in a little swim. USUK.


**I sorta came up with this one while swimming on a hot day. I remembered that England couldn't swim so I thought "Man, I could do some pool fucking UsUk!" and so here it is. My smutty story which will damn me to hell in the end…**

Alfred laid on his couch sweating practically bucket of the liquid and sucking on a popsicle. He had shed almost all his clothes and spent his time whining and groaning about the broken air conditioner. It wasn't healthy for him and Arthur to be stuck in his house on such a hot day.

His boyfriend was sitting with his legs crossed in the chair next to him. 'How the fuck could he even keep his legs crossed?! His crotch must have been drenched by now!' the American thought to himself. He kept a newspaper up even though he was obviously hiding his porno mags inside. Arthur was sweating under his stuffy clothes and Al didn't think that was right.

"Artie…why don't we go swimming at the YMCA?" the younger man whined.

"Alfred, you know perfectly well that I can't swim! So don't tease me with your wants."

Alfred pouted and sunk into the couch. Suddenly, Al grinned brightly and turned to the cranky Brit with his deadly puppy eyes. "I could teach you…" Arthur flapped his newspaper/porn down and nearly lost all control when the eyes hit him.

"Ooooh…fine…" his boyfriend jumped off the couch and began packing a few towels and swimsuits. He practically threw the bag and Arthur into the car and headed to the YMCA.

~Time Skip~

Alfred finished dressing in his star spangled trunks and handed the bag off to his mate.

"Your swim suit is in the side pocket."

"Swim suit? But, I don't own a swim suit." The Brit protested.

"Yea I just grabbed you one at the store the other day!"

"Wait, so you planned this?!" Arthur could hear the American snicker behind the curtain. "I'll be waiting by the pool so hurry up!" the younger country said as he shut the door rather abruptly.

He waited at least ten minutes in a lounge chair deviously for his plan to take action until he heard a tiny squeak on his side. He turned to notice his boyfriend wrapped in a towel with a very red complexion.

"Hey! Ready?"

"No you git! I think my swimsuit is too tight…" the brit complained.

"What? But I got the right size! Here. Let me see?"

Arthur turned a shade scarlet and opened the towel. The small white speedo rode up into the crevices of his thighs and wrapped tightly around his round cheeks. But Alfred's favourite part was the bulge in his crotch. The flaccid penis was practically formed perfectly through the thin fabric. Alfred smirked at the appearance and he was so very grateful that they were the only ones at the pool today.

"No I think its supposed to be like that! Stop worrying Artie and get into the water! Hahaha!" Arthur jumped as the American pushed him into the water.

The Brit flailed his arms trying to stay above and Al just stood there very amused. "Artie, just stand up!" His boyfriend froze and stood up, dripping with water. "Its only two feet deep dude."

The white constricting swimsuit, dripping with water became practically transparent. The American smirked for his plan was commencing perfectly. "Well are you getting in or aren't you?" The Brit crossed his arms and the American cannon balled in to splash him.

"God you're such a child." He complained as the other shook his hair damp.

"Shall we get started?" Alfred said before he placed his boyfriend's hands on the side of the pool.

"Alright, so I want you to lift your legs up and start kicking."

The older propelled his legs, grunting every few kicks. "Alfred? This is quite difficult uh!"

"Yea its not easy. We can practice on floating if you want a break!"

The other let go of the wall. "Okay so all you do is push yourself up into the waves on your back. Spread your arms and legs like a star! I'll offer you some support in the beginning."

The Brit started to lean back with the other's hands on his back and rather too low part of his back. Alfred held him up slightly to balance as he got his limbs spread.

Al let his hands wander up and down the curves of his trainee. Although the trainee became aware of his lustful act, he concluded to enjoy the touches for the moment but completely fell off balance as his nipple was brushed.

Arthur rose from the water with a red blush. "What are you-?!" he spurted before the words were interrupted by lips crashing into his. He pulled away from the foreign touch. "We can't do that sort of thing here Alfred!"

"Why not Artie?" He whined.

"We are in PUBLIC!"

"Uh, not really! We're the only one's here. Besides…at the YMCA you can do what you feel~"

The Briton cursed as he remembered the line from the Village People. 'What harm is a little kissing when nobody is around?' He thought.

"Fine…but only a little!"

"Thanks hunny!~" The American said before pulling him into a rather erotic tongue kiss.

The older man pushed him off after a few. "Can we get back to the lesson now?"

"Haha, of course. We can pick up at opening our eyes under water. Just take in a big breathe and keep your eyes closed until you are comfortable under the water. Easy enough?"

Arthur formed a concentrated look on his face as he breathed in a bubble of oxygen, shut his eyes tight and dunked under. He remained under until he slowly peeked into the chlorinated liquid. It stung at first but grew on with time.

The deformed shapes of the lights danced about on the bottom of the pool. It was rather pretty he thought. Rotating around to face his lover his eyes widened fiercely at the sight before him.

Al was standing perfectly still half way under the water with his pecker impaling the waves. Arthur couldn't believe he had gotten so hard just from a little kissing and touching. But there he was, with his member out from his trunks just staring at Arthur with a longing need of release.

He shot up from below gasping for oxygen. His face was tinted red as he avoided eye contact.

"Al I think you need to…put a few things away." He cleared his throat.

"Hm? What ever are you talking about Artie?" Alfred pulled him closer and caressed his chin so he was face to face. He purposely stuffed his hand down into the other's shorts and squeezed his ass.

"AH! We can't do this here!" Arthur pushed his lover away, or at least tried but stopped when a finger penetrated his tight hole. The stimulation was just too much for him to fight back at this point.

"Alfred!~ I want your fat dick up my ass! PLEASE!"

"Aww~ You can be so cute my little hunny bunch! But it's not enough." Al pulled his fingers from the ass and instead, dragged them up and down the other's bulge. His partner gave a little whine at the lack of filling but soon moaned at the faint touches dancing about his pelvis.

"Please Alfred…take me!" Arthur was losing all control by now. "You got it Artie~"

The American stretched the white fabric around Arthur's ass to the side. He blocked him in against the tile wall between his arms. The other curved his back so that the cleft of his ass engulfed Al's boner.

Alfred kissed the nape of his partner's neck and slowly aligned himself and pushed into the tight hole that was Arthur. Gasps and obscene noises sprouted from each.

"You ready for me babe?" Arthur propped himself for support and nodded. The younger slammed in to the hilt. The screams and cries bounced off the walls like echoes. Thrusting and lust filling both foolish boys. "MORE! ALFRED! GIVE IT TO ME LOVE~~ HARDER! FASTER!"

Al picked up his pace and slammed into the Brit. Splashing and slap sounds came from the rough treatment but soon drowned out when Arthur's prostate was struck. "That feel good babe?"

"AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH OOOOOHHH!" was all he could manage.

"Hah, I'll take that as a yes." Alfred could feel he was getting close. "Artie…I'mma gonnah….Ah hah!" Al came on those last two syllables, his semen filling Arthur. And it wasn't more than 2 seconds later that the Brit's cum dived into the water and swam about.

Alfred released his penis with a pop. "You know…I'm never gonna use another public pool again because of you." Artie said as he pulled out of the water. "Why didn't we just use your pool in the backyard?"

"We'll it wouldn't be as exciting if it wasn't in public now would it Artie?"

Arthur scoffed as he wrapped a towel around his waist. His partner continued to wrap around the other's waist. "Alfred…"

"Come on Artie~ Just a quicky in the shower."

Arthur sighed into his exhale confirming the plea. "YAY! You're the best babe!" Al picked his mate up and carried him off to the showers. And in the end Arthur still didn't know how to swim.


End file.
